


They Shall Not Falter

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alternating, Richass Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one year before the beginning of the main arc.</p><p>After six years training in the Knight Academy, Asbel is unexpectedly assigned to guard Prince Richard on a journey to Strahta. However, as happy as he is to see Richard again, his guilt over the Catacombs incident still torments him—while Richard, plunged into loneliness, wonders why Asbel abandoned him during the past six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Long Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seven-part story that will be published during Richass Week 2016, one chapter a day!

Rain poured from the skies of Barona, clinking on the windows, resounding down the castle’s corridors. Malik knew where to find Prince Richard on days like these - sitting by a window in the castle’s tallest tower, watching droplets fall on the glass panes.

And as usual, there he was. Huddled by the windowsill, the very figure of melancholy, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. _Seemingly_ was the key word, however, for he immediately stood at the sound of Malik’s footsteps.

The lanky boy had grown tall, his golden hair reaching past his shoulders. Richard looked every bit the fairy tale prince when he bothered to act the part - but at other times, he was a gloomy, reticent young adult.

Even more so on rainy days.

“Captain Malik,” Richard said, voice quiet under the sound of the rain. “What brings you here?”

Malik went down on one knee, bowing deep. “Your Highness,” he murmured, and waited for Richard to tell him to stand. Once the prince did so, Malik continued, “I believe you have heard news of the diplomatic mission.”

Richard’s face darkened. “Yes. I am to travel to Strahta, where I shall meet President Paradine. All arranged by my uncle.”

Rainfall filled the silence.

“Archduke Cedric has appointed me head of your escort guard,” Malik finally said.

“You?” Richard’s eyes widened. He regarded Malik with newfound wariness.

“I was just as surprised, Your Highness. But His Grace has not allowed me to choose which knights to bring. The decision will be his to make.”

Richard’s gaze fell, his face pale. “My father has sanctioned this meeting. I am ordered to go.”

Malik swallowed, wondering how much it was safe to say. “Not all of the guards will be the Archduke’s men,” he risked. “That would be too suspicious.”

Richard looked up at Malik, furrowing his brows in apprehension. “Be watchful of what you speak.”

“The rain is loud. No one can listen.” He took a step forward, dropping his voice to a whisper, “Your Highness, I cannot choose any knights to take with us, but there is something else I can do. As an instructor of the Knight Academy, I can bring a trainee under the excuse of furthering their training.”

Richard’s eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise. He did not reply.

“Your Highness,” Malik continued, choosing his words carefully, “Do you happen to know any of our trainees? Is there anyone you might suggest, anyone you would entrust your safety to?”

Richard pressed his lips together, hesitating. He glanced towards the window, where thick raindrops still fell.

“Your Highness? If you do not have anyone in mind, I can make the decision in your place.”

“No,” Richard blurted, voice unsteady, and had to pause to compose himself. Once more, his gaze wandered to the window. He swallowed, and avoiding Malik’s eyes, finally said, “There is… there is someone.”

* * *

Asbel’s practice sword hit the dummy with a dull thump. The impact from the blow coursed his arm, imperceptible, as he flicked his wrists and re-angled his sword. Another thump, louder, his weapon almost knocking the dummy out of its support. Asbel paused, panting, sweat dripping down his chin. Then, he dug his feet in the ground, raising his sword for one final blow.

“Asbel Lhant.”

The dummy flew from its wooden support, spilling hay everywhere and landing on Captain Malik’s feet. Malik glanced down, brushed some hay off his pants, and raised an eyebrow at Asbel.

Asbel’s cheek warmed with embarrassment. “I-I’m very sorry, Captain. I didn’t see you there.”

“Inattention could cost your life in a battle, Asbel. If you focus too hard on what’s right in front of you, you risk losing sight of your surroundings.”

“I understand,” Asbel muttered, straightening himself.

Malik’s expression softened. “Well, I didn’t come here to lecture you. Not today, at least.”

Asbel blinked.

“You are to take part in your first escort mission as a trainee knight.”

“An escort?” Asbel’s eyes widened. “You mean I will guard someone?”

“You, me, and three others. It’s not a duty I would give to any trainee, but you have proven yourself, Asbel. I trust you will make the Knight Academy proud.”

The praise made Asbel’s chest swell. “I will do my best, Captain. Who will we be escorting?”

Malik scratched his beard, looking into the distance. “Well… It’s someone you know.”

* * *

* * *

The sea breeze rustled Asbel’s hair. By the port, the royal vessel was being loaded with supplies for the trip across the Windor-Strahta ocean. Asbel had arrived early; on the previous night, he had been unable to fall asleep, and when the sun rose he couldn’t stop himself from making his way to the port.

Maybe if he watched every little detail, he could protect Richard.

The cryas ring Richard had given him was heavy, hanging from a chain around his neck. Asbel never parted with it. Every night, he twiddled it around his fingers, wondering how Richard was doing. Yet in those six years he had lived in Barona he never once went to the castle to visit him.

Asbel’s stomach lurched at the thought of meeting Richard again. He hadn’t seen him since… since the catacombs. Since the time when he failed to protect Richard and Sophie.

He often wondered if things could’ve been different, if he could’ve realized Richard’s delay was strange, if he could’ve found Richard in the catacombs before he collapsed, if he could… if he could’ve prevented Sophie’s death. He had been so full of himself, making promises about protecting his friends and not letting any harm befall them. But he failed.

He couldn’t face Richard after that. Not when it was Asbel’s fault that Sophie was dead. Not until he was strong enough to be able to protect Richard.

Was he strong enough now? He was still a trainee. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go - Asbel was meant to become a knight, rise enough to join the royal guard, and then, only then, he could be by Richard’s side again. Only then he would be worthy.

But Malik had been adamant. _“You must not leave the prince’s side, no matter what. Stay with him always, and make sure he survives the trip. Trust no one.”_

Even Asbel, naïve as he was, knew what it meant. He remembered Richard’s words to him, on that hill in North Barona Road. _“Someday, they will come for me as well.”_

If only it hadn’t been so soon.

“Here already?”

It was Malik, descending the steps with a large bag on his shoulder. Asbel straightened himself and saluted. “You’re pretty early yourself, Captain.”

“I am head knight of this mission, Asbel. I am supposed to be early.” Despite his firm tone, Malik smiled. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

“This is your first mission as part of an escort guard. It’s normal to be anxious.”

That wasn’t the reason for Asbel’s anxiety, and something about Malik’s tone implied he knew that.

Before long, the rest of the escort guard arrived. Two of them were knights Asbel was not familiar with; the other was Major Victoria.

“Asbel Lhant,” she said, mild surprise in her voice, “I did not expect you to be here.”

“Major Victoria,” Asbel replied, saluting. “Captain Malik has drafted me in this mission as part of my training.”

“I see,” she muttered, expression unreadable, and spoke no further.

There were no trumpets to announce the prince’s arrival. Only the clinking of metal boots, and then, surrounded by a dozen members of the royal guard, he appeared.

Richard.

Asbel forgot to breathe. In his memories, Richard was still a twelve-year-old boy, timid and reserved. He forgot him, too, would grow into an adult.

The crown prince descending the stairs was tall, with long dark cape and long golden hair flowing behind him. He was lean of build and long of limbs, every of his movements graceful and elegant. And his face was beautiful, the very image of a prince from a fairy tale.

He had changed so much, yet Asbel couldn’t picture him looking any different. He still was, unmistakably, Richard.

But Richard’s expression was blank, indecipherable. His eyes scanned the port, slowly, carefully. When his gaze met Asbel’s, Richard’s eyes widened, and he looked away.

Asbel was about to call out Richard’s name in reflex before he stopped himself, feeling like a fool. He was just a trainee knight, and Richard was the crown prince. Whatever friendship they had was lost in the past.

Asbel’s chest tightened. He knew he had missed Richard, but now it all came crashing down on him. He should’ve gone to the castle, should’ve written letters, should’ve done anything to keep in touch. He should’ve asked for Richard’s forgiveness for what happened in the catacombs.

Now, they were just strangers.

* * *

Richard’s cabin was spacious and comfortable, but it felt claustrophobic to him.

His heart had begun racing the moment he laid eyes upon Asbel, and it hadn’t slowed down ever since. There was an ache in his chest, a knot in his stomach that refused to unravel. It was the first time he saw Asbel in six years, and yet Asbel wasn’t meeting him by choice.

Richard didn’t blame him. It was, after all, Richard’s own fault that Sophie had been killed. If he had never suggested for them to sneak into the castle through the catacombs, she would still be alive; of course Asbel would resent him, and refuse to see him for six years.

Richard resented himself, too.

Part of him also regretted asking Malik to draft Asbel into this mission. It was true that Richard trusted Asbel more than anyone in the world, that there was no one else he would rather have by his side, but it shamed him that he had used his power to bring Asbel here. He doubted Asbel wanted to be in Richard’s presence.

But for six years Richard had dreamed of the moment he would meet Asbel again, dreamed that Asbel would come to him and forgive him and protect him. As the years passed, he did not let go of that one hope, even when everything else was bleak.

Yet now, the thought of facing Asbel terrified him.

The ship swayed as it left the port, and Richard tried to convince himself that was the reason his stomach was so queasy. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, his usual routine to attempt to compose himself.

But few seconds after he started, there was knocking on his door.

Richard held back the urge to sigh. “Who is it?”

“Captain Malik, Your Highness.”

Richard walked carefully to the door, still getting used to the ship’s swaying. It had been so long since his last time on a ship; he hadn’t been allowed to travel since the catacombs incident six years ago. Finally, he made it to the door, and took a moment to unbolt and unlock it.

He opened it to find Malik. And behind him, Asbel.

Richard froze, unable to avoid staring into those bright blue eyes. When he came to himself, he quickly turned around - maybe a bit _too_ quickly - and forced his breath to steady.

“Come in,” he said, only the faintest quiver in his voice.

Richard returned to his chair, trying not to grip the armrests too tightly as he watched Malik and Asbel perform a salute. Asbel was the perfect image of a knight, his manners impeccable, a striking contrast to the impish boy he used to be. But then again, Asbel had always been serious and polite when it came to his dream - Richard remembered how Asbel had thanked Bryce after their spar, as undeserving as Bryce had been.

…No. His mind was drifting away. He had to focus.

“Your Highness,” Malik began, “We have just left Barona Port, and we hope to make a swift trip to Oul Raye, where we will disembark and resume our journey by Turtlez Transport.”

Richard struggled to keep his eyes on Malik.

“As head of your escort guard,” Malik continued, “I will do everything within my power to keep you safe. And, as part of my efforts, I would like to appoint my most skilled trainee, Asbel Lhant, as your personal bodyguard. He is to stay with you at all times, day and night. I believe it would be wise if he were to share your cabin.”

Malik’s words took a long, long moment to sink in. And when they did, they hit him like a hammer.

Sharing his cabin with Asbel? Being with him day and night? This was nothing like what they had discussed! And, from the way Asbel’s eyes were wide, it was the first time he was hearing of this, too.

“Malik,” Richard said, making an effort to keep his voice steady. “You…”

And only then did he realized he had no idea what to say. If it had been anyone else, Richard would refuse straightaway, and tell them to hold guard outside. But… it was Asbel. Richard would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend every moment of his life with him. Yet how would Asbel himself feel about it, when he had avoided Richard for six years?

“Y-Your Highness.”

It was Asbel’s voice. Richard froze.

“Your Highness,” Asbel repeated, firmer this time. “I promise I will protect you. I promise I will keep you safe. I won’t fail you. Please, let me stay here.”

Asbel’s blue eyes were locked upon Richard, shining with determination. Richard’s breath caught in his throat, and not thinking twice, he nodded.

His heart raced even faster than before.

* * *

Asbel could barely focus as he rolled up his mattress and blankets. More than once, the mattress popped free and hit him in the face, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. All his thoughts were on Richard.

Asbel had been given a second chance. It thrilled and terrified him. On one hand, he could finally protect Richard, the task he had spent the past six years training for. On the other, he still felt unworthy, his failure at the catacombs haunting him.

His mattress sprung again and hit his nose so hard he staggered back.

Grumbling, Asbel forced himself to focus, and this time he managed to tie a rope around his mattress to keep it neatly rolled up. He took it in one arm and his bag in another, and made his way to Richard’s cabin.

Malik had been waiting outside the door. When he saw Asbel, he smiled, patted him on the shoulder, and left.

Heart in his throat, Asbel knocked. He heard the sound of the door being unbolted and unlocked, until it finally opened to reveal Richard. He had the same unreadable expression as before, but this time, his lips curved into a small smile when he saw Asbel.

Seeing it made Asbel feel lighter.

“E-Excuse me, Your Highness,” Asbel muttered, walking inside. He placed his mattress and bag in a corner, and then turned to bow to Richard.

“Asbel…”

Hearing Richard’s voice say his name after so long made Asbel’s heart flutter. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“There’s no need for such formalities,” Richard said, tone soft. “You can call me by name.”

The flutter in Asbel’s heart increased. “But… I’m your knight. I-I mean, I’m just a trainee knight, b-but, um, I’m your bodyguard. So I… I really shouldn’t…”

Richard lifted a finger, gesturing for Asbel to stop. “You may call me ‘Your Highness’ in public, but when it’s just the two of us, that would be tiring, wouldn’t it?” He smiled. “I would prefer if you weren’t so formal. After all, we are…” he trailed off, hesitating. “Please, Asbel, just be yourself.”

A shiver ran down Asbel’s spine. “I… I understand.”

He wondered why he felt so nervous. It wasn’t as if he had never spoken Richard’s name during those six years. In truth, he’d sometimes whisper it to himself at night, holding on to the ring Richard had given him. But for some reason, the idea of saying it now filled his stomach with butterflies.

Asbel took a deep breath, and gathering his courage, he finally said, “…Richard.”

And suddenly Asbel felt incredibly embarrassed, realizing he had spoken Richard’s name out of the blue for absolutely no reason. But Richard… smiled. Not the tiny smile of before, but a wide, radiant grin.

Asbel’s chest swelled with happiness. Maybe, just maybe, things could go back to how they were before.


	2. Beneath the Strahtan Sun

On the next night, Richard realized that Asbel snored.

He also realized that it was strangely reassuring.

Despite the narrow bed and the swaying ship, Richard slept better than he had in years. When nightmares awakened him in the middle of the night, all he had to do was listen to the sound of Asbel’s breathing, and the panic dissipated. Came morning, he overslept, the first time since forever.

And when he opened his eyes to be greeted by Asbel’s smile, he struggled to believe he had once been terrified to face him.

Asbel was the sun. His warmth was infinite, embracing Richard as completely as it had six years ago. After so long plunged into the bitterest cold, Richard had forgotten what being with Asbel felt like— or maybe he had made himself forget, in fear Asbel would never accept him again.

But to Richard’s surprise, Asbel never brought up the catacombs incident. Richard did not know if it meant forgiveness; he tried not to think of it. All that mattered, for now, was having Asbel by his side.

Holding on to that sliver of hope, Richard gathered enough optimism to face what lay ahead.

Their ship arrived in Oul Raye on a hot, sunny morning. The sun’s glare was blinding; a servant shuffled to hold a parasol over Richard, but he refused it. It was, after all, only a short walk to the Turtlez Transport that would drive them to an inn.

Excitement bubbled inside Richard. In all his life, he had never left Windor. Part of him was relieved to remain in his country, where he felt safer; but another longed to see the world and the people in it.

The thin sand upon the stone paving crunched beneath his boots. A cool breeze blew from the ocean, smelling of salt. Oul Raye had been built beneath a cliff, and grown until the very cliffside was carved out to make room for more constructions. Everything was white stone, shimmering under the bright Strahtan sun.

“It’s beautiful,” Richard murmured. “Don’t you think so, Asbel?”

By his side, Asbel jumped as if snapped out of a trance. “What? Oh. Yeah… it’s nice.”

Richard smiled, happy to share this moment with him. “Have you ever been to Strahta?”

“No,” Asbel replied quietly, eyes lost in the horizon.

Richard’s brows furrowed slightly. Something was unmistakably off with Asbel, and Richard feared it might be a heatstroke. It was odd, however, that the sun would have such an effect on a knight apprentice, someone who often trained outdoors.

They stepped inside the Turtlez Transport, the door closing behind them - the other guards would follow on foot. A water canteen had been laid out for them among the cushions, and after carefully inspecting it, Richard offered it to Asbel.

“Thanks,” Asbel muttered, “But I’m not thirsty.”

“Are you sure? You do not seem quite like yourself, Asbel.”

“Don’t worry,” replied Asbel, not meeting Richard’s eyes.

The Turtlez began moving, their cabin swaying gently. Richard leaned back against the cushions, gazing out the window, and decided to make another attempt at conversation. “The sun seems so bright in Oul Raye. It is rather warm, isn’t it?”

“Mm-mm.”

Richard’s chest grew tight. “Asbel, is… is something the matter?”

Asbel flinched, face growing pale. He swallowed, and after a long paused, simply said, “It’s nothing.”

Asbel was a terrible liar. Richard’s gaze fell to his own hands, and he realized they were balled into fists, tense. He forced them to relax, placing them flat on his legs. _Something_ was clearly wrong. But what?

“…Is it about Hubert?”

Asbel’s eyes widened in surprise.

So the answer was yes.

“I apologize for the intrusive question,” Richard murmured, stomach twisting with anxiety. He forced himself to go on. “I… I heard about what happened. He was sent to Strahta, wasn’t he?”

_‘Heard’_ \- what a lie. Years ago, Richard had gone out of his way to find out what had become of his friends after the catacombs incident. But he couldn’t reveal that to Asbel.

Asbel squirmed in his seat, not answering at first. It took him a long time before he finally replied, “You… you know he was given away, then.”

Richard nodded, heart in his throat.

“I haven’t spoken to him since. I wrote him a letter, but… I never got a reply. I wonder if he even read it.”

“Asbel…” Richard reached out to take Asbel’s hand, but stopped mid-motion, lacking the courage to actually do it. “The letter might’ve been lost. Or maybe his reply was. I’m sure he would’ve written back.”

Asbel looked up at Richard, eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and hope. “You… really think so?”

“I do,” Richard replied, voice certain. “You are his only brother. I remember how attached he was to you. He would never ignore your letter, Asbel.”

And somehow, those words were all it took for Asbel’s face to brighten. The smile that formed on his lips lifted a heavy weight from Richard’s shoulders.

“I’m sure he misses you,” Richard continued, returning Asbel’s smile. “Asbel, if you would like… we can search for him in Yu Liberte. I mean— I can have someone find him for you. He is in Yu Liberte, isn’t he?”

Asbel bit his lip, looking away. “I don’t know. He could be anywhere at this point. He could’ve left Strahta. I… I don’t know.” Asbel’s knuckles tightened over his knees. “I don’t think this is the right time. Not now.”

Richard couldn’t bear to see Asbel like this - so much that, without thinking, he placed his hand upon Asbel’s. And, before he had the chance to regret it, he felt Asbel’s hand relax beneath his own.

“Thank you, Richard.”

All the way to the inn, their hands remained together.

* * *

Asbel’s heart was fluttering by the time they stepped out of the Turtlez Transport. His hand still felt warm where Richard had touched it.

Like every other building in Oul Raye, the inn was made of pristine white stone, decorated with swirls of bright cobalt paint. Richard once more commented on how beautiful it was, and this time Asbel had the energy to agree.

They were led to a large and sunny room with bright white walls. Curtains made of translucent fabric flapped over the windows, blown by the sea breeze. The decoration was simple and delicate, all in shades of cream and beige with the occasional blue; even the two large beds in the center of the room lacked much ornamentation.

Richard seemed to like it, though. He leaned out the window, watching the view, the breeze rusting his hair. And he was smiling; to Asbel, that mattered more than anything.

Richard soon excused himself to bathe, and Asbel was left alone, not really knowing what to do.

He decided to have a look around the inn. It was important for a bodyguard to know their surroundings, and above all, to know what kind of people inhabited it.

The innkeeper was a rather old woman, though the place seemed to be run mostly by her daughter. They seemed harmless enough. The inn had few employees, all of them related to the innkeeper in some way or another. Friendly people, all very excited to host the Prince of Windor. Asbel decided to take a look at the kitchen.

In there, he found Major Victoria.

“Asbel Lhant,” she said, turning around a bit too quickly as Asbel stepped in. “What brings you here?”

The kitchen was empty save for the two of them. A pleasant smell of spices permeated the air; Asbel realized Victoria was standing by a long table, where a number of steaming dishes lay.

“I… I was just wondering when lunch would be served,” he lied, feeling a knot tie in his stomach.

“You shouldn’t wander far from His Highness,” Victoria replied, crossing her arms. “You were appointed his personal bodyguard, weren’t you?”

“I… I was.”

“Return to him, then.”

Asbel swallowed. _Trust no one_ , Captain Malik had said, but Asbel knew Major Victoria. She wouldn’t… would she? Why else would she be in the kitchen? …But then again, maybe she had thought the same as Asbel, and her only intent was to make sure the inn was safe.

His thoughts were interrupted when the innkeeper’s daughter walked into the room. “Oh, hello,” she said, blinking in surprise. “Are you two hungry? Lunch will be served soon, but you may eat now if you’d like.”

“We will wait,” Victoria said, taking Asbel’s arm. “Thank you.”

She led Asbel out of the kitchen. “Go back to His Highness now. Let him know lunch will be taken up to his room soon.”

Not knowing what else to do, Asbel nodded and walked away. He didn’t know if the fear bubbling in his stomach was justified, or just paranoia; but for now, he had to return to Richard.

By the time Asbel stepped into the room, Richard had finished bathing. He was sitting by a desk, sorting documents, smelling of fresh herbs with a hint of sweet flowers. A towel was around his shoulders, keeping his damp hair from wetting his clean change of clothes.

“Asbel,” Richard said, looking up from his notes, “Would you like to bathe? The inn staff has already replaced the water.”

“I… I will wait until after lunch. Major Victoria said it will be served soon.”

“Victoria?” Richard repeated, expression unreadable. “I see.”

Richard returned to his papers, piles of documents on cryas manufactory and trade. Asbel wondered if the purpose of this mission had to do with cryas, but decided it would be best not to bother Richard with questions. He seemed so very focused, after all.

Nothing else to do, Asbel sat on a chair close to the door, and waited.

It wasn’t long before someone knocked. Asbel opened the door to reveal the innkeeper’s daughter, carrying a large tray. “Your Highness,” she said to Richard, bowing as low as the tray would allow.

She placed the food upon a small dining table by one of the windows. There was an assortment of dishes and plenty of food, but a single plate and set of silverware.

“Your meal will be served downstairs, sir,” she told Asbel as she left.

The fear in Asbel’s stomach worsened.

He turned to Richard, but from the way the prince acted, nothing was amiss. With his usual grace, Richard stood from the desk and walked over to the dining table. He sat on one of the chairs, glancing over the assorted dishes.

“Richard,” Asbel blurted, shuffling to stand by the small table. “Can I try those?”

“Asbel?” For a moment, Richard seemed confused. Then, his eyes widened. “Oh! I’m terribly sorry, I… I should’ve requested a plate and silverware for you. Forgive me, Asbel… I am used to eating alone, so…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Really, the last thing Asbel wanted was to make Richard feel guilty over this. “I only wanted to try the food for… for safety.”

Richard stared at Asbel with a blank expression, as if struggling to understand what he meant. And then, suddenly, he looked astonished. “You want to test if the food is poisoned?”

“Yeah. I… I saw Victoria loitering around the kitchen, and I thought it was a bit weird, so… just in case, you know?” Without waiting for Richard’s answer, Asbel reached for one of the dishes.

But Richard’s hand caught his wrist.

“R-Richard?”

“You’re not eating this, Asbel.” His grip on Asbel’s wrist was steel.

“But it could be poisoned! You could die!”

“And so could you!”

Asbel balked. “But I’m… I’m your knight.” He wasn’t, really. Not yet. But Asbel wasn’t thinking straight. “I must protect you and make sure nothing happens to you. Even if it costs my life.”

“ _No._ ” Richard’s voice was strained. His hold on Asbel’s wrist tightened. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that, Asbel. You mustn’t die. Not even for me.”

Asbel opened his mouth, but he couldn’t get any words out. Richard was looking at him, his eyes wide, desperate. What was Asbel supposed to do? For his entire life, he had known that, as a knight, he was expected to put his life down for his liege. And, with Richard as his prince, he had been more than willing to sacrifice everything if it meant saving him. Yet Richard himself denied him.

“Richard…” Asbel muttered, “But… I’m…”

“My friend. You’re my friend, Asbel. First and foremost, that’s what you are to me. And as much as I treasure you as my knight, I think of you as my friend before all else.”

Speechless, Asbel could only stare as Richard’s gaze fell, as his shaky hand finally let go of Asbel’s wrist. A set of red stripes marked his skin where Richard had held it.

Richard’s eyes widened when he saw them. “A-Asbel, I’m… I’m so sorry, I…”

Without thinking, Asbel took Richard’s hand, holding it gently in both of his own. “Richard, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt. You… you only wanted to protect me.”

“And you wanted to do the same for me,” Richard muttered, gaze falling. “Asbel, I… I really am so thankful to have you by my side. I have no words to express how happy I am to have you here, to have you protecting me. So please, Asbel, I beg you, don’t throw your life away. Promise me you will do everything you can to stay alive. I don’t… I don’t want to lose you. Please.”

Asbel’s heart was thundering in his chest, so loud he could barely think.

But he did not need to think now. He knew his answer better than anything.

“I promise, Richard. I will always, always stay by your side.”

* * *

It turned out that the food wasn’t poisoned.

Or if it was, it was one of those strange occurrences in which toxins did not seem to affect Richard. Ever since he miraculously recovered from Cedric’s poisoning six years ago, Richard had never fallen ill in a similar way again. Sometimes, he wondered if the strange hallucination he had seen in the catacombs while on the verge of death had anything to do with it - but no, it had to be just a hallucination, he always told himself.

The alternative was far too terrifying to face.

But he would not worry about it now. Not when Asbel was by his side, not when Asbel had promised to always stay with him.

The thought still made Richard’s heart flutter. Asbel’s words rang in his ears, his voice so clear, his tone so resolute. They were now on a Turtlez on the way to Sable Izolle, and whenever Richard shifted a glance at Asbel, his chest swelled with happiness.

“It sure is hot in here!”

Richard jumped at the sudden exclamation from Asbel - he may have been thinking something similar, but in a rather different context. Taking a deep breath to steady his voice, Richard said, “Would you like to trade places, Asbel? There’s a breeze coming from my window.”

“N-No, it’s okay,” Asbel blurted. “I… I can take off my jacket.”

“Are you sure? I really do not mind. I rarely feel hot.”

“Whoa, seriously? I thought you’d feel pretty hot. …I-I mean,” — Asbel turned crimson — “Y-You wear heavy clothes, s-so…”

Richard smiled, wondering why Asbel was so flustered. “I am more prone to feeling cold rather than hot, to tell the truth.”

“I-I see,” Asbel muttered, looking down at his hands, face still red. It took him a moment to remember he had meant to remove his jacket; he stripped out of it very awkwardly.

“We can still switch places if you want,” Richard offered with a smile.

Asbel opened his mouth, but had no time to answer— for the Turtlez Transport suddenly stopped.

“It iz an oasis, Your Highness,” the bubbly driver spoke from outside, “Shellby here isn’t gonnaz walk on until it has drankz its share. Youz can go out and stretch your legz while youz wait.”

Richard glanced outside. Bright green vegetation surrounded a glistening lake, a stark contrast with the arid sands of the Strahtan desert. Without thinking twice, he stepped out of the transport, his boots sinking into soft sand.

His steps were uneven on the unusual terrain, but the sand became firmer closer to the lake, where white grains were intertwined with verdant grass. He stopped at the edge of the water, Asbel by his side. Richard had been so enthralled by the view he hadn’t noticed Asbel had followed him, but of course he had. Asbel was always by his side.

“Wow… it’s beautiful,” Asbel muttered.

It was. The water shimmered under the bright morning sun, as if millions of crystals were floating on its surface. The bushes surrounding the lake were covered in large flowers, its colorful petals in full bloom. Some of them had fallen on the water, floating on the shining ripples, dancing to the desert breeze.

A radiant spectacle, one that Richard had never dreamed of seeing. And, by his side, Asbel’s smile was the most radiant of it all.

Gaze still upon that smile, Richard finally replied, “It really is.”


	3. A Bond Rekindled

Sable Izolle was even dustier and hotter than Oul Raye.

Asbel tried to convince himself he didn’t mind, but the grains of sand clinging to the sweat on his face made it a very difficult task. And the fact that Richard still looked impeccable despite the awful weather only made Asbel more embarrassed for his sorry state.

When they finally walked inside the inn, Asbel nearly threw his arms up in celebration. The air was surprising cool - which, according to the puffy-chested innkeeper, was the work of elaborate cryas machinery operated by wind and water eleth.

They were led to a room on the far end of a corridor. Its decoration was more rustic and heavier than the inn in Oul Raye, with colorful carpets covering the floor. The room had a large bed - Richard’s - and a small pallet that was set up for Asbel.

Richard approached the pallet with a clear look of disapproval upon his face. The mattress was barely an inch thick, the pillow was a clumpy mess, and the sheets, while very clean, seemed as rough as monster hide.

Richard cleared his throat. “Do you happen to have a proper bed for my knight?”

(Being called Richard’s knight made Asbel’s face heat up.)

“I… I fear not, Your Highness,” the innkeeper muttered, “All of our beds are taken.”

“All of them?” Richard asked in disbelief. “Is there not a single unoccupied bed left?”

“Unfortunately, no.” He paused, dabbing sweat from his forehead despite the cool air. “I can swap the pallet with one of the other knights’ beds, if Your Highness would like.”

Richard crossed his arms, deep in thought, but Asbel knew he couldn’t agree to such a thing. The rest of his guard was composed of actual knights, while Asbel… was only a trainee.

Taking a deep breath, Asbel moved closer to Richard, and whispered, “It’s fine, Richard. I don’t mind sleeping on the pallet.”

Richard glanced at him, eyebrows pinched in worry. “Asbel…”

“I really don’t mind it,” he repeated.

Richard sighed softly, and turned to the innkeeper. “We will keep the pallet.”

Smiling in relief, the innkeeper bowed deeply and left.

“I’m sorry,” Richard murmured, gazing sadly at the pallet. “I cannot believe how poorly this inn welcomes its visitors. You should not have to—”

“Richard, really, it’s fine.” Asbel placed a hand on Richard’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve been on training missions in which I pretty much slept on the floor. The pallet is a luxury next to that!”

“But this isn’t a training mission. You’re here as my escort guard, risking your life.” Richard’s gaze fell. “I wish I could at least provide you with some comfort.”

“Richard…” It was hard for Asbel to find the right words. How could he tell Richard that protecting him was what Asbel wanted most in the world, and something as silly as a pallet could never change how happy he was to be there with him? “It’s fine,” he ended up blurting again, berating himself over how unenthusiastic his voice sounded.

Richard looked even guiltier than before. He glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on the large bed. For a moment, he paused, swallowing. “Asbel, would you… would you be willing to sleep on my bed?”

Asbel’s eyes widened. “R-Richard, no way! I’m not letting you sleep on the pallet!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Richard murmured, voice hesitant. “The bed is big enough for both of us. I was wondering if you… if you wouldn’t mind sharing it with me.”

It finally hit Asbel. His eyes widened even further. “O-Oh.” Well, the bed _was_ big… “I… Of course I wouldn’t mind it, Richard. I just… Um… I-I can move around a lot at night, so I wouldn’t… I really don’t want to bother you. I-I’m fine sleeping on the pallet, really!”

“You could never bother me, Asbel,” Richard blurted, so vehemently he almost stumbled on the words. “Please, I would sleep far better if I knew you were on a comfortable bed rather than stuck on that awful pallet.”

Asbel opened his mouth, found it impossible to utter a word, then closed it and settled for a nervous nod. And Richard… smiled. Warm and genuine, everything Asbel needed to calm his racing heart.

Maybe that would work out, Asbel thought.

Richard soon excused himself to bathe, claiming he needed to wash away all the desert dust. (What dust, Asbel wondered? He looked perfect.) But that meant Asbel once more was free to wander the inn - and this time, he knew exactly what to do.

He headed to the kitchen.

To his relief, the only ones in there were the inn staff, raising their eyebrows in confusion as he stormed inside. Asbel apologized, and went on to inspect the rest of the premises. He first ran into Malik, who grinned and commended him for his dedication to Richard, instilling some pride and even more determination in Asbel’s chest. Afterwards, he came across the two knights whose names he did not know (and was now too embarrassed to ask).

Major Victoria, however, was nowhere to be found.

“She could be in her room,” Malik suggested, once Asbel returned to him and asked for his advice. “Being wary can be valuable, Asbel, but do not overdo it. Go be with His Highness, and if any assassin tries to strike, you can protect him.”

“B-But he’s… bathing.”

Malik raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t be there watching him!”

“Who said anything about watching?” Malik chuckled. “You’re jumping to your own conclusions.”

Asbel’s face heated up. “I-I thought you meant—”

“Now, now, Asbel, think too much and your head will explode. Just go back to His Highness’ room, guard the door to the bathroom, and try not to let your mind wander while you picture your beautiful prince bathing.”

“C-Captain!” Asbel sputtered, thinking he _would_ explode. “I’m serious! There’s a window in the bathroom. Someone could break in!”

“It’s a tiny bathroom window, Asbel. An assassin would struggle to squeeze through. Especially in the middle of the _afternoon._ ”

“Maybe Major Victoria could do it,” Asbel muttered.

Malik’s eyes widened. “Victoria? You suspect her?”

Asbel nodded, and told him about the incident at the kitchen in the inn at Oul Raye.

“I see,” Malik said once Asbel finished his account. He leaned back, stroking his beard. “A valid concern, Asbel, but the food did not turn out poisoned.”

“I know. But… don’t you think it was suspicious? Maybe she was about to slip something in the food, but couldn’t do it because I ran into her. And isn’t it weird that I can’t find her anywhere now?”

Malik sighed. “Asbel, your hunch may be accurate, but there is no point in worrying about it now. Even if Victoria _is_ our assassin, I highly doubt she would strike in broad daylight. I wager she is just bathing.”

Asbel frowned. “I’m not going to risk Richard’s life on a _wager_.”

“Then return to him!” Malik retorted. “Knock on the bathroom door and ask if he is alright. Stand outside and listen in case he calls out to you. You can ask to be let in, though knowing how reserved His Highness is, I highly doubt he will agree.”

Malik crossed his arms, leaning in close to Asbel. “But understand that if an assassin strikes, it will likely be during the meeting with President Paradine. Archduke Cedric did not send Prince Richard all the way to Strahta for nothing, Asbel. If something happens, he will want the blame to fall on the Strahtans.”

Asbel swallowed. “I… I understand.”

“I meant to tell you that when we arrived at Yu Liberte, so keep it in mind. But do not get too comfortable, either… though knowing you, I am sure you won’t.” Malik smiled. “I knew I made the right choice by bringing you along, Asbel. Now go back to His Highness, and stay by his side.”

“Yes, Captain.” With a salute and a heavy heart, Asbel left.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful— though uneventful was better than assassination attempts, Richard supposed. He once again studied his notes on Strahta-Windor cryas trade - the purpose of this mission - for the rest of the afternoon. When night fell, he dined with Asbel, and shortly afterward, they both went to bed.

To the _same_ bed.

Richard had known that sharing a bed with Asbel would not have been easy - yet he never thought it would be so difficult. His heard fluttered in his chest, no sign of stopping. The bed was large, indeed large enough for the two of them, but that did not prevent Richard from being acutely, overwhelmingly aware of Asbel’s presence next to him. His weight on the mattress, his shape under the blankets, even his scent… well, Richard was likely imagining the latter, as Asbel had bathed with the same soaps and fragrances Richard had. In fact— it was better _not_ to think about Asbel bathing at the moment. That wouldn’t help his case in the least.

Sighing, Richard turned to lie on his other side, facing away from Asbel. He was happy to have Asbel so close to him, happier than he could describe, but…

“Richard?”

Richard’s heart skipped a beat. Not pausing to think, he immediately turned to face Asbel. His breath hitched when he realized Asbel was looking at him, blue eyes shining in the dim room.

“Richard, am I… bothering you?”

It was the last question Richard had expected to hear. “Asbel? No, of course not. What makes you think that?”

“It’s just… you’ve been shifting around for a while.”

Richard felt his cheeks flush. “I… I’m sorry. Is it bothering you? I do tend to take a while to fall asleep…”

“W-What? Richard, no!” Asbel sat up, his hair sticking in all directions. “That’s not why I asked! You could never bother me. I was… I was just afraid you weren’t sleeping because of me.”

Richard bolted up as fast as Asbel did. “That’s absolutely not the case, Asbel!” A lie, of course - yet while he was indeed struggling to fall asleep because of Asbel, he’d rather spend the night awake by his side than to sleep alone. “I’m happy to have you here. Please, don’t worry about it.”

Asbel blushed and ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it further. The sight made Richard’s heart flutter. “S-Sorry for worrying so much,” Asbel said, mustering a small smile. “Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?”

There was, of course, from holding his hand to lying in his arms, but Richard couldn’t possibly ask any of that. “Just having you close is more than I could ever ask for,” Richard replied, smiling. “Thank you, Asbel.”

Asbel’s smile widened. “Okay. If I snore, you can kick me.”

Richard chuckled. “That won’t be necessary, Asbel. I don’t mind it when you snore.”

The smile faded from Asbel’s lips, his eyes widening in shock. “W-Wait, do I… do I actually _snore_?”

_He didn’t know?_ “Asbel, it’s… very soft snoring. I really do not mind it at all.”

“B-But… snoring is so annoying!” Asbel blurted, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I’ve been snoring all those nights I’ve slept in your room. I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“Asbel…” Richard’s chest tightened. “I really do not mind it. Please, uncover your face.”

Asbel did so, but his head remained downcast, face covered by messy hair. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I might be overreacting, but… what kind of knight keeps his liege up at night with snores? I mean, maybe they don’t bother you now, but I… I want to be able to protect you for the rest of my life. What if my snoring gets worse and starts to annoy you?”

A small part of Richard was in disbelief over the fact they were arguing about _snores_ of all things; a larger one just wanted to do everything he could to comfort Asbel. Without thinking, Richard placed his hand on Asbel’s cheek. “Asbel, I said I don’t mind it when you snore, but to tell you the truth… It is more than that. I truly like it when you do. It means that you’re still here, by my side. Asbel, I…” Richard stopped himself before he said too much. _I love everything about you_.

Asbel’s wide blue eyes were fixed upon Richard, his expression so surprised that Richard feared he had overstepped a boundary. He was about to withdraw his hand from Asbel’s cheek when, suddenly, Asbel placed his hand over Richard’s own.

“You’re probably the only person in the world who likes snoring,” Asbel said, chuckling, his fingers wrapping around Richard’s palm.                                           

Richard smiled. Maybe he was, and Asbel was the only person in the world he could love so much.

* * *

Asbel wasn’t much of a morning person. He often woke feeling a bit disoriented, lost. It had happened a few times during this mission - he would open his eyes in the morning, expecting to be in the Knight Academy, only to suddenly remember he was in Richard’s room, as a part of his escort guard. His first feeling was always surprise, and then happiness, blissful happiness.

This time, though, when he woke with Richard’s arm draped over his chest, the situation seemed so out of this world he was sure he was dreaming.

All Asbel could do was stare, wide-eyed, at Richard’s sleeping face, so close to his own he could feel the warmth of Richard’s breath on his cheek. Unable to believe this was real, Asbel lifted a hand and touched Richard’s cheek, just to make sure he was really there. His skin was soft, so soft Asbel thought it _had_ to be a dream, after all. But then Richard shifted, mumbled a soft _‘mmm’_ , and Asbel nearly jumped out of bed.

Except he couldn’t, for Richard was lying on his arm.

Heart racing, Asbel tried to wrap his head around the situation. They were sharing a bed, so it wasn’t all too surprising for Richard to accidentally roll over and end up lying against Asbel’s chest… right? It obviously meant nothing! Nothing to get Asbel all worked up!

Yet the more he told himself that, the faster his heart would beat. He had to wonder how Richard could even sleep while Asbel’s heart was loud as thunder.

Frozen, Asbel could do nothing other than to watch the morning sun reflecting on Richard’s hair, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the shape of his half-parted lips. He looked ethereal, dream-like, so much that Asbel once more wondered if he wasn’t really sleeping.

Again, he reached out to touch Richard’s face, unable to believe he was real. He pressed his palm to Richard’s cheek, much like Richard had done to Asbel on the previous night. Asbel still remembered how warm Richard’s hand had been, still felt the ghost of its touch on his skin. Richard’s cheek seemed even warmer, even softer, and Asbel couldn’t help but trail his thumb towards Richard’s lips—

Richard’s eyes fluttered open.

It was as if the world stopped turning. Asbel couldn’t move. All he could do was stare into Richard’s eyes, blinking slowly under heavy eyelids, and then gazing straight into Asbel’s own.

Richard, too, froze. Even his breath stopped - Asbel knew that, for he no longer felt the warmth puffing on his skin. And then, in a whisper, Richard said, “…Asbel?”

Finally it crashed down upon him, and Asbel staggered back, yanking his arm from under Richard and nearly falling off the bed. “I-I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… to…! You… You just… you had something on your face!”

Richard blinked, eyes wide.

“It was… drool! You had drool on your face, so I… I was just… wiping it off!”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Asbel wanted to punch himself. What kind of idiot would wipe drool off his sleeping friend’s face? That was just as absurd as what Asbel had _actually_ been doing!

(And as for what he _had_ been doing, Asbel himself did not know.)

But to Asbel’s shock, Richard’s eyes went even wider, and he immediately covered his mouth, face growing red. “I’m… I’m very sorry,” he muttered, sounding absolutely mortified.

_Oh, damn!_

“I-It’s fine!” Asbel blurted, shuffling closer and placing his hands on Richard’s shoulders. “I-It’s fine, Richard!”

Still covering his mouth, Richard glanced at the pillows. His own was fluffy and seemingly untouched, while Asbel’s had two dents where their heads had been. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered again, barely audible, his face reddening further.

“R-Richard!” How could Asbel tell him that he didn’t mind? No, not only did he _not_ mind, he… he… “It’s fine. Really, it’s… everyone rolls around when they sleep. And I… I didn’t even notice you were there until I woke up!”

Asbel forced a smile, but Richard averted his eyes, hand still covering his mouth.

That wasn’t working. It wasn’t working at all. “R-Richard, listen…” Asbel couldn’t think anymore. “You… you are warm and soft and… I-It really is fine if you sleep close to me! I don’t mind, I actually… I actually thought it was nice! S-So please… please don’t look so upset.”

Richard’s eyes were back upon him, as wide as before, and so great was his surprise that his hand dropped from his mouth. “Do you… really mean it…?”

“O-Of course I do!”

“…Even though… I drooled on you…?”

“You didn’t drool on me!” Asbel blurted, and when he saw Richard’s eyes widen in confusion, he quickly added, “I-I mean, you drooled, but not on me. S-So please don’t worry about it. …I mean, not that I would mind if you did drool on me, it’s just… that… you didn’t… this time…” Asbel closed his mouth shut, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

Richard was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, so heavy Asbel thought his chest would burst.

And then it was broken by Richard’s chuckle.

Asbel’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “W-What’s so funny?”

“Forgive me,” Richard said between chuckles. He took a moment to compose himself, and smiled. “Last night you were amused when I said I liked your snoring, but it seems I am not the only strange one among us.”

Asbel’s reflex was to open his mouth to protest, but he ended up laughing instead. Really, he couldn’t disagree. In a way, both he and Richard were, indeed, very strange.


	4. The Heart of Yu Liberte

Richard had heard about Yu Liberte - about its glistening arcs of water eleth, about its verdant trees and blooming flowers, about the marble buildings that shone in the sunlight.

Yet nothing he had heard came close to the truth.

Yu Liberte was a wonder, a stunning, impossibly beautiful city. The arcs of eleth reflected a rainbow of colors, the trees were the brightest green Richard had seen, the marble was polished beyond perfection. The city was a true jewel shimmering in the desert.

By his side, Asbel’s eyes were as wide as Richard’s own. “Woah,” he blurted, mouth agape, “Is that water _floating?_ ”

Richard chuckled. “It’s pure water eleth, pumped through those arcs by advanced cryas technology. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s… woah. Woah.” Asbel scratched the back of his head, eyes never leaving the floating water eleth. “How do they do that?”

“The details are beyond me, unfortunately. All I know is that it uses cryas, and that only the Strahtans can build it.”

“Really? That’s a shame. It would be pretty cool to have those in Barona.” Asbel paused, glancing at Richard, and then smiled. “Though Gloandi is even cooler than those little arcs.”

“I most certainly agree,” Richard said, returning Asbel’s smile.

This time, they would not stay at an inn, but at Strahta’s Presidential Palace. And the Palace was as stunning as the rest of Yu Liberte, all blue and white marble with more plants and fountains than any indoors location Richard had ever seen.

They were granted rooms in the guest wing of the palace, spacious suites with high ceilings and tall windows that opened into private balconies. Asbel’s eyes widened as he stepped inside the room he would share with Richard, and he quickly ran to the balcony, where he found a splendid view of Yu Liberte.

Richard wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the afternoon sitting on that balcony with Asbel, but he couldn’t. As soon as evening fell, a grand dinner party would begin - and at its peak, the Strahta-Windor cryas trade renewal would be negotiated.

Richard needed to prepare himself. He unpacked his documents, placed then on a desk, and began going over them for what felt like the hundredth time.

“You look anxious,” Asbel said, leaning over the desk. Absorbed as Richard was, he hadn’t noticed Asbel’s presence. “Everything okay?”

“I’m simply preparing myself,” Richard replied with a smile, trying to project more confidence than he actually felt. “I am to negotiate the new terms of a major trade pact between Windor and Strahta. It is important for me to know every relevant detail of our countries’ cryas trading history.”

“Oh?” A tiny smile appeared in Asbel’s lips. He pulled a chair, and sat next to Richard. “And what are those details about?”

Richard’s own smile was wider than Asbel’s. “Since when have you been interested in economy?”

“Since I found out you have to learn all about it.” Asbel’s smile turned into a grin. “I just thought that I could help you study, and… maybe make it less stressful for you.”

Warmth surged in Richard’s chest. Asbel always had a way of making his anxiety disappear. “Thank you, Asbel,” he said, taking one of his hands in a gesture of appreciation. “I promise I will do my best to make it less boring than it should be.”

Asbel laughed, his fingers wrapping around Richard’s, and the warmth in his chest grew stronger.

Richard told Asbel about Strahta’s cryas-refining technology, unrivaled in all of the world. The method was a well-guarded secret, a product of decades of research, worth more than any gald could afford. Cryas refined in Strahta could hold far more eleth, and transfer it at a much higher rate, than the cryas refined anywhere else.

Strahta, however, was lacking in cryas mines, so it traded refined cryas for raw cryas. The exchange weight, of course, favored refined cryas; the amount of raw cryas Windor had to offer fluctuated, but it had always been at least three times as much as the refined cryas they were paid in return. And, since now was the time to renegotiate the trading rate, Richard had been analyzing the pattern of past cryas trade pacts between Windor and Strahta.

“Such an important pact must be personally signed by a member of the royal family,” Richard explained. “In the past, my uncle… Archduke Cedric has negotiated and done the signing himself. This year, he suggested to my father that I should come instead.” Richard’s gaze fell. “Despite my suspicions, I could not disobey the king.”

Asbel’s fingers tightened around Richard’s own. “I will protect you at all costs, Richard. I promise.”

There was a knot in Richard’s throat, but holding on to Asbel’s hand slowly unwound it. “Thank you. I… I don’t know where I would be without you, Asbel.”

Asbel’s eyes were very wide. “Richard… you don’t need to think about that. I’m here, and I always will be.”

Suddenly Asbel’s hand didn’t seem enough, and Richard wished that he could have Asbel’s arms around him, like on the night before. What a shame it was, that he had been asleep, unable to know what embracing Asbel felt like.

But then Asbel gave his hand a squeeze, so gentle, always gentle, and Richard realized that it was more than he ever deserved. “Thank you,” he muttered, clinging on to that warm hand.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Asbel suddenly whispered, barely audible. “I wasn’t there for you for the past six years. Even though I… even though I promised… I’m really sorry. I let Sophie die, and then I abandoned you.”

_What?_

Asbel’s voice had been quiet, so quiet. Richard must… he must have heard it wrong. “Asbel, what… what are you talking about?”

Asbel swallowed. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t bring myself to face you. I promised I would protect you and Sophie, but in the catacombs, I was… I was powerless. I couldn’t get to you in time, I couldn’t figure out why you were unconscious or how to wake you, and then I couldn’t do _anything_ as Sophie was killed.”

A freezing chill crept down Richard’s spine. “But it was my fault.”

“What?” Asbel’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

“It was my fault you and Sophie were there. I was the one who said you should come to the castle through that the secret passage. If I hadn’t, none of that would’ve happened.” Richard’s gaze fell. “Sophie… Sophie died because of me.”

Richard couldn’t bring himself to look at Asbel’s face, but he felt his hand grow tense.

“Richard.” Asbel’s tone was stern, unnaturally serious. “You couldn’t have known. This isn’t your fault. On the other hand… If I had been stronger…”

Richard’s head bolted up. “How could you have been any stronger, Asbel? You were an eleven-year-old child!” He tightened his hold on Asbel’s hand. “You did everything you could. You are not to blame, Asbel!”

“Yes I _am!”_ Asbel blurted, so loud Richard flinched. “It all happened because I was cocky and arrogant! I thought I could take on anything, but I didn’t realize how weak I was. I made a promise to protect you, but it was a promise I could never have kept.” He gritted his teeth. “I was just a bratty and conceited child. I… I didn’t deserve yours or Sophie’s friendship.”

Richard realized Asbel’s hand was trembling.

“Is this… why you never visited me?” Richard asked, his voice a murmur. “Why you never wrote?”

Asbel nodded weakly.

Richard’s world slowed to a crawl. “I thought… I thought you hated me.”

_“What?”_

“I thought…” that Asbel blamed him, that Asbel despised him, that Asbel never wanted to see him again, that he would be alone in the castle until the day his uncle finally killed him. But he couldn’t bring himself to reveal any of that. He had already spoken too much.

“Richard…” Asbel’s eyes were glassy, and Richard felt a sharp stab of guilt in his chest. “I could never hate you.”

“I’m sorry,” Richard murmured, wishing he could feel the same about himself.

“There were so many times that I… that I wanted to visit you. I would sit in my room, looking at the ring you gave me, and…”

Richard’s eyes widened. “You kept it?”

“What? Of course!”

And then, to Richard’s shock, Asbel reached inside his shirt and pulled a long golden chain. Hanging from it was the cryas ring Richard had given him, six years ago.

“I used to wear it on my finger, but during my first year in the Academy, Captain Malik told me it was dangerous. People could realize it was a royal ring and try to steal it from me if I wore it in plain sight, so I… I bought this chain to carry it safely with me.”

Richard held out his hand, touching the dangling ring with the tip of his fingers, unable to believe it was real. He had always assumed Asbel no longer had the ring - maybe he had lost it, or sold it, or thrown it away.

“Do you…” - Asbel’s tone was hesitant - “Do you want it back…?”

Richard froze, the metal cold against his skin. “You want to return it?”

“N-No!” Asbel’s face reddened. “I-I mean, if you want me to return it… then I can. But… If that’s okay with you, Richard, I would… I would really like to keep it.”

Richard smiled. “Then it’s yours, Asbel.”

Asbel’s eyes were still glassy, but his lips curved into beaming smile that lit his entire face. “Thanks, Richard.”

He lifted the chain to place it around his neck, but Richard stopped him.

“Asbel, would you… would you prefer to wear it?”

“What do you mean?” Asbel’s eyes widened in confusion. “On my finger?”

Richard nodded, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “There should be no danger of anyone trying to steal it here. And even if they realize the ring is mine, it is not so unusual for a prince to bestow gifts upon his closest knight.”

Asbel glanced down at the ring, an eager but nervous smile on his lips. “If… if you think it will be okay… but will it fit? It’s been six years…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Richard said. “May I remove it from the chain?”

Asbel nodded, and handed him the ring. The chain was delicate but heavy, likely made of pure gold; Richard wondered how long Asbel had saved in order to be able to buy it. He unfastened it, and removed the ring, the wind eleth inside the cryas stone swirling as if in response.

“Asbel… may I have your hand?”

Asbel’s cheeks flushed red, and he fumbled for a moment deciding which hand to hold out. He ended up going with his right one. Richard took it gently - Asbel’s palm was callused and rough, proof of how hard he had been training to become a knight. Yet to Richard’s eyes, that only made it more beautiful.

Slowly, he slid the ring on Asbel’s ring finger. At the very first joint it got stuck, and Asbel mumbled anxiously under his breath, but Richard only waited.

Finally, Asbel gasped. “The ring is _expanding_?”

“It’s some sort of lost ancient technology,” Richard explained, smiling. “Do not ask me how it works, though.”

“Ancient technology?” Asbel stared down at the ring, now stuck around his second joint, but steadily expanding. “Is it… Is it really okay for you to give me something so valuable?”

“You more than deserve it, Asbel,” Richard said, finally sliding the ring to the base of Asbel’s finger. “To me, you are more valuable than anything.”

And the beaming smile Asbel gave him in return only made Richard more sure of it.


	5. All Rests Upon This

Evening came, and with it, the awaited grand meeting, held in the noblest section of Yu Liberte’s presidential palace. Nowhere did the marble pillars rise as high, or the hanging greens smell as fresh, or the indoors fountain shine as bright. They were in the richest foyer in the entire world.

And Asbel had never felt so out of place.

There was music, a string quartet playing on a small elevated stage, their melody impeccable. There were people, upper-class and wealthy, dressed with the latest fashions and the most expensive cryas jewelry. There was food, an impossible amount, delicious-smelling and so beautifully arranged it should have been called art.

But Asbel’s ears were deaf to the music, his eyes blind to the finesse, and he could not even allow himself to eat.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He had been ready to protect Richard; he still was. What he forgot to prepare himself for, however, was a fancy gala dinner. The attendees were, other than President Paradine, a dozen of powerful Strahtan merchants - the ones who specialized in trading and refining cryas. And the ones who, later in the night, would sit with Richard and the president to negotiate the trading terms.

Naïve as always, Asbel had expected a simple meeting, Strahta officials sitting around a table with Richard, discussing what had to be discussed and quickly getting the affair done. He should have known it couldn’t be so easy. Politics never were.

Richard had patted his shoulder gently and reassured him that he had nothing to worry about, but Asbel couldn’t shake off the feeling that he would, somehow, do _something_ to embarrass Richard. It didn’t help that, as Richard personal guard, he couldn’t simply try to hide in the background. Too many people were interested in the young knight accompanying the prince.

Asbel tried to stand as straight as he could, and found it impossible to not be stiff as a board. How could Richard have such perfect posture, and yet conduct himself with such fluid, elegant movements? Asbel tried watching him, but it only made him feel more flustered.

Asbel exhaled, trying to focus on the ring on his finger. Richard’s ring. _You are more valuable than anything_ , Richard had said, and Asbel knew he would never forget those words, and the smile on Richard’s lips as he uttered them.

If only Asbel, too, had the bravery to tell Richard how important he was to him. But for now, at least, wearing Richard’s ring gave him the confidence to face what lay ahead.

At least, as a mere guard, Asbel wasn’t expected to talk. The way Richard and the other guests spoke was so beyond him it felt like an entirely different language. Asbel could hardly focus on the words they said; instead, he only listened to the pleasant sound of Richard’s voice.

Being in a dinner party was hardly fun, but the opportunity of being close to Richard made it worth it.

Before long, all the guests were called into a large room with a long table— and Asbel was asked to leave.

“Please understand, Your Highness,” the Strahtan official said, bowing to Richard. “None of the guests are bringing bodyguards to the negotiations table. President Paradine assures that the security in this room is impeccable.”

A glint of anxiety surged in Richard’s eyes, almost imperceptible. But Asbel noticed.

“I am sure he is correct,” Richard said, wearing his diplomatic smile. “But this man is Sir Asbel Lhant, knight of Windor in my personal service, and my right hand. While I do trust President Paradine completely, I would prefer not to have my knight removed from my side.”

“I apologize, Your Highness,” the official said, voice stiffer. He did not bow this time. “But I am only asking for your knight to await outside. You must be aware that Strahta does not follow the same customs as Windor.”

His tone made it clear that he would not be swayed. Beyond the door, Asbel caught a glimpse of President Paradine, standing by the long table, expression unreadable. He was looking at Richard, and Richard’s eyes met his.

“I understand,” Richard finally said. “Of course, in Strahtan ground, Strahtan protocol must be kept.”

He cast one last glance at Asbel, and walked inside the room, alone. Among Strahta’s president and the middle-aged cryas traders, Richard seemed so _young_. But then the tall doors of the conference room were closed shut, and Asbel had no more time to dwell on the thought.

He walked away from the room, resigned.

“Worried about the prince?”

The sharp voice was Victoria’s. Asbel hadn’t seen her since they arrived in the presidential palace, but then again, Asbel had been more concerned with Richard.

“There’s no reason for me to be worried,” Asbel said, sounding, well, worried. He wasn’t very good at this. “I’m sure the security here is good.”

“It is.” Victoria’s tone held no hint of doubt. “I’ve inspected the premises myself. Prince Richard should be safe.”

Asbel swallowed, remembering his encounter with Victoria at the Oul Raye inn. He didn’t feel too reassured. “Have you seen the Captain, or the other knights?”

“Sir Kieran and Sir Oscar are stationed outside the palace.” Victoria emphasized their names, as if disapproving of Asbel not knowing them. “I have determined their positions myself. As for Captain Malik, I am unsure where he is. Most likely patrolling some part of the building.”

“I understand,” Asbel muttered, chest tight. He touched the cryas stone in Richard’s ring, hoping he would be safe.

“…Who gave that to you?”

Asbel flinched. “The ring?”

Victoria’s nod was curt.

“Ri… His Highness gave it to me.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head, eyes narrowing a fraction. “A rather extravagant gift. Few are able to afford cryas jewelry, even among royalty. Prince Richard must be quite fond of you.”

Asbel’s cheeks flushed. “We are childhood friends.”

“And quite close ones, it seems. I see why you are so devoted to him.”

Did she, really?

Asbel glanced away, feeling scrutinized under Victoria’s gaze. “Is there anything else you’d like to ask of me, Major?”

She laughed. “Cheeky, aren’t you? But I’m afraid not. I will resume my patrol— and you should stop furrowing your brows. Prince Richard is as safe as he can be.”

With no further word, Victoria left.

Once Asbel’s embarrassment faded, he realized Victoria’s preaching did nothing to reassure him. Really, where _was_ Malik? And he didn’t trust those two knights - whatever their names were. Oswald and Kevin. Or something. Suspicious.

Asbel considered setting off and searching for Malik, or even checking on the other two knights, but he wanted to be as close to Richard as possible. Even if a heavy door separated them, if a commotion large enough happened in the conference room, Asbel would certainly hear it.

He would, wouldn’t he?

The guard standing by the door leading to the conference room stared at him, but Asbel refused to leave. He stood by the wall, a few feet away from the guard, holding himself as straight and poised as a member of the Windor royal guard would. The Strahtan guard scoffed, but left him alone.

Asbel’s palms were sweating.

He didn’t know how long he stood there. There were no clocks to be seen. But Asbel did not move, even as his throat began to sting with thirst and his legs grew sore from standing. He thought that maybe, if he strained his ears, he could listen to a few words from inside the room. Though at that point, he wondered if he wasn’t imagining it. His head hurt.

And then, just as he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the door opened.

Asbel jumped in surprised, startling the guard who was walking out of the room. He mumbled something under his breath about Windorians, and then stepped aside to allow the occupants of the room to walk out.

Heart in his throat, Asbel watched as President Paradine stepped through the door, followed by - thank the heavens - Richard. The cryas merchants came soon after, but Asbel had no eyes for them.

Something was wrong with Richard. Asbel could tell with a glance. He had the same perfect posture, the same graceful gait, but his movements were stiff, his eyes distant. When Asbel ran up to him, it took Richard a moment to notice his presence.

“Asbel,” he said, surprised. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Of course. How was the meeting?”

Richard’s face went blank, a twitch of his lips being his only display of emotion. He glanced at the people around them, and muttered, “Walk with me.”

Asbel had no chance to reply before Richard took off, walking in long, almost hurried strides. They left the hall and stepped outside into an empty garden, illuminated only by moonlight. Not a soul was in sight.

Richard stopped, turning away from Asbel, and suddenly he no longer looked like a prince. His shoulders sagged, his head drooped, and he was silent.

“Richard, what’s wrong?”

“I failed.”

His voice sounded hollow; he said nothing else. He did not even move.

Asbel chest was so tight, it felt suffocating. “What do you mean?”

Finally, Richard turned. But his gaze remained locked on the ground. “Before I left Barona, there was a meeting— my father, my uncle, and the royal advisors. They decided on how much raw cryas we would be willing to trade for each ounce of refined cryas. They came up with a set a goals.” Richard’s voice faded.

Asbel waited, and when it seemed like Richard wouldn’t continue, he anxiously asked, “And you… you couldn’t meet one of those goals?”

“No, Asbel. I couldn’t meet _any_ of them.” Richard’s hands balled into fists. “No matter how much I argued, no matter what I said, the Strahtans didn’t budge. The final price they gave me was far beyond everything we had considered.”

Asbel’s eyes widened. “So you didn’t sign the trade pact?”

“I— I didn’t know what to do. We never discussed this scenario, we never… we never considered they would demand that much. But Windor has a lot of cryas-operated machinery that require advanced Strahtan cryas. I thought that, if I didn’t sign the pact, our people… our people would suffer.”

Asbel swallowed. “But then you did the right thing.”

Richard closed his eyes, shaking his head somberly. “We will run our cryas mines dry. The impact on our economy will be devastating. And all because I was a _fool_.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself, Richard! You’re not—”

“You don’t understand, Asbel. This wasn’t a coincidence. Cedric _knew_. He was the one leading the meetings, the one who knew everything about cryas trade. He set the goals, he gave me all the information I had. And I fell for it.”

“But… but then this is his fault. If he gave you bad information—”

“Do you think anyone would believe that? Do you think they would trust the young inexperienced prince, over the seasoned archduke? Everyone will assume I am making it all up because I am too much of a coward to admit my blunder. I have no proof that Cedric set me up for failure.” Richard’s gaze fell. “Do you know what they say around the castle, Asbel? They think I don’t hear it, but I do.”

“What… what do they say?”

“That I am unfit to be king. That I am far too sheltered, too gentle, too weak. That Archduke Cedric is more deserving of the throne, that he can lead Windor to greatness in this time of strife, while I… I cannot. They don’t speak it openly, for it would be treason, but many would rather give the crown to him. And this… this incident will only make them more sure that I am a poor candidate for the crown.”

“But you can prove they’re wrong,” Asbel blurted. “I know you will be a great king. I know it.”

Richard’s voice grew quiet. “I am not so sure myself. In a way, I believe those people are right. If I had been as ruthless as my uncle, maybe I would’ve been able to convince the Strahtans. If I had been stronger, maybe everything would’ve been different.”

“Don’t… don’t say that. Your kindness, your love for peace… that’s what makes you who you are! Back when we were kids, when you took me to that hill in North Barona Road… You told me you wanted to build a world without conflict. That was… that was when I knew I wanted to devote my life to you. So please, Richard, don’t say you want to change.”

Richard’s eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise, and that was when Asbel realized the full extent of his words. Flustered, he looked down at his feet, unable to meet Richard’s gaze.

…And, a moment later, felt the faintest touch upon his hand, and noticed Richard’s fingers brushing against it. Without thinking, Asbel reached out and took Richard’s hand, holding it tightly in his own.

“Thank you,” Richard muttered, giving Asbel’s hand a squeeze.

They stood in silence, hands locked together, a strange feeling bubbling in Asbel’s chest. For some reason, he wished Richard wasn’t wearing gloves, that he could feel the warmth of his hand, the softness of his skin. That he could pull Richard in an embrace and tell him everything would be okay, that he would always be by Richard’s side, that he would do anything, anything for him.

But Asbel couldn’t summon the words no matter how hard he tried.

Richard let go of his hand, and the moment was lost.

“Thank you,” Richard said again, his voice so quiet it was a whisper. “Could you… go on ahead without me? I will meet you in our room later.”

It took a second before Asbel remembered how to speak. “You want to be alone?”

Richard nodded weakly.

“But… Richard, it’s dangerous. Someone could…”

“Don’t you understand, Asbel? My life was never at risk. Cedric’s purpose was not to assassinate me, but to make me fail. It should’ve been obvious, really— if I was murdered while on a mission arranged by him, he would either be suspected of planning it, or blamed for not assembling a proper guard. The people would turn against him, and any support he previously had would vanish. But as it is, I will be the scapegoat, and all of Windor will forget any involvement he had with this affair.” Richard paused, looking away. “So please, Asbel, leave me alone for a while.”

Asbel knew he shouldn’t go. He shouldn’t leave Richard like this, mourning over something that could not be undone. But what could he do to make this better? He was useless; just an apprentice knight who knew nothing about politics. He couldn’t help Richard.

“I’m sorry,” Asbel muttered, and left.

The palace’s indoors felt colder than the garden had been. His legs began to ache, and he remembered how sore they had been while he waited for Richard. Funny how he forgot about it while Richard had been by his side.

The dinner party had dissipated, but the buffet tables were still there. Asbel drank some water, and forced himself to eat, though the food now seemed tasteless and bland. He thought about their room - his, and Richard’s - but he hated the idea of being in there alone. Instead, he sat on an empty chair in the deserted hall.

But Asbel had no time to mull on his thoughts, for he heard a muffled gasp from outside.

Richard’s.

His chair toppled to the floor as he lurched forward, dashing to the garden. The gasp had been so quiet, so distant, it should’ve been imperceptible. Maybe he had imagined it. He prayed he did.

Cool air blasted his face as he stepped on the grass, but Richard was nowhere to be found.

“Richard!” Asbel called out, panic rising in his chest, “Richard, where are you?”

No response came.

Asbel’s throat tied into a knot, making it hard to breathe. Frantically, he scampered around the garden. Maybe Richard had fainted, or was just pulling a prank. He must still be around.

Asbel found nothing.

His vision began to blur. His legs threatened to collapse. He should never have left Richard’s side— he should never have allowed this to happen.

Now Richard was gone, and it was his fault.


	6. Until Dawn Breaks

Darkness, he was surrounded by darkness, violently spinning, splitting his head open. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t even scream. Voices were around him, strangers arguing in hostile tones. He couldn’t make sense of the words.

He was plunged in darkness again, and once more the world spun too fast, his head throbbing with pain. And then he saw shapes, vague and blurry, and blinding light was flashed into his eyes. Richard groaned, the only sound he was capable of making. Everything hurt.

“Stop it, you goddamn _idiot_! We’re gonna kill him if we drug him again!”

“But he’s waking up. And isn’t killing him the point?”

“How many damn times do I need to tell you? We can get more gald out of this. Just leave the prince alone for now. He’ll pass out again.”

And as if obeying the stranger’s words his consciousness faltered, even as he tried to cling on to what little awareness he still had. The light faded, the voices faded, even the pain in his head dimmed. He fell into a dreamless slumber.

And woke on the wooden floor of an old cabin.

Richard didn’t panic - not at first. There was only a strange feeling of unreality, as if all was nothing but a dream. His vision was foggy, his ears buzzing, his senses so dulled he barely felt the hard floor underneath him. He couldn’t will his body to move.

And then, almost too suddenly, he remembered.

He had been on the garden, alone. Someone had grabbed him from behind, pressed a wet cloth over his nose and mouth, held him with an iron grip as he struggled, held him until his body grew limp and he fell unconscious.

Yes; this was no dream. The rough grain of the wooden floor scratched his cheek, the tight rope around his ankles and wrists dug into his skin, and the gag on his mouth tasted of mold and dust.

Panic rose to his chest.

Richard breathed hard against the gag, his body trembling, his vision growing blurry with tears. He had been wrong, wrong, a complete fool, to think Cedric would ever pass an opportunity to get rid of him. He should never have sent Asbel away, even if it meant breaking down in front of him. Asbel would’ve protected him. Asbel would never have let this happen.

Now Richard was going to die.

He bit down hard on the gag, suppressing the urge to sob. No, no, he couldn’t allow himself to think like that, not yet. He was still alive— maybe he had a chance. Maybe a miracle would happen.

Maybe Asbel would somehow save him again.

Richard tried to will himself into composure despite his desperate state, like he so often did. It was much harder, however, when he was tied up and gagged on the floor. But with effort he managed to stop the tears from flowing, and to even out his breathing.

Next, he tried to sit up. It turned out to be an even harder task - his limbs were weak, and his head was swimming. But again, with enough effort, he managed it.

Sitting gave him the illusion of control, and allowed him to think more clearly. He was in an empty room in an old cabin. The single window was bolted shut, but the cracks in the wood showed it was night outside. He barely felt any hunger, so he supposed it was still the same night as the meeting in Yu Liberte.

The kidnappers couldn’t have traveled very far in a single night, so Richard must still have been in the Strahtan desert. The grains of sand dotting the wooden floor supported this.

But how easy would it be to track someone in a desert, where footprints disappeared in a matter of minutes?

Richard’s stomach sank with dread, and the composure he had fought so hard to maintain threatened to crack. He clenched his fists, fighting against the ropes until his wrists burned in pain. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down, and decide to try undoing the knots slowly. He had practiced it before, as a precaution, so maybe…

“We should just kill him. Now.”

Richard froze.

“When will you shut up about this? I’ve told you we’re not killing him until we get more gald.”

The two voices came from just outside his room, beneath the single closed door.

“You must have lost your mind if you want to blackmail the archduke himself. We might get more gald, but as soon as the prince is out of the picture, he will have our heads. We should just do as he said: kill the prince, hide the body, make it look like he ran away and disappeared. He paid us enough already.”

Richard realized he was shaking, his breath becoming loud. He bit down on the gag, terrified that the men outside would hear him. So that was Cedric’s plan— it was easy to picture him standing before the people of Barona, making an announcement that the spoiled prince who couldn’t shoulder his duties ran away after a shameful failure. Rage boiled within Richard, mingling with his fear.

“You’ve always been a pathetic coward,” said one of the kidnappers outside. “Couldn’t take a good opportunity even if it leapt at you and bit you in the ass.”

“I got enough pain in my ass as it is, having to put up with you.”

Footsteps resounded beyond the door, growing closer and closer. Richard tensed. No. No!

“What the hell are you doing? We’re not killing him now!”

The footsteps stopped. Sweat trickled down Richard’s neck.

“Your plan won’t work. And even if it does, it’s not worth it. You’re too ambitious for your own damn good.”

“And you’re an useless _weakling_.” A sneer. “Listen, give it until tomorrow. We won’t be able to hide the body tonight anyway. We keep him alive for now, you think my offer through, and if you haven’t changed your mind by the time we’re set to leave, we kill him. Deal?”

The other man sighed. “I don’t know. He could still run away if we’re careless. We should kill him now, just in case.”

“He’s a damn spoiled prince. You think he can escape? Ha!”

“I’ll check on him. If I get a bad vibe, I’m slitting his throat. That’s it.”

The other man protested, but Richard couldn’t make out the words. All he was able to hear was the clinking of keys unlocking the door.

He began to shake, hoping against hope that Asbel would somehow appear and save him.

But he didn’t. Instead, the door opened to reveal two men wearing Strahtan military uniforms.

The one who had opened the door was a stout, burly man, while his companion, walking behind him, was tall and lithe. The burly one had a face carved from stone; his features were heavy, hard, expressionless. A man who would slay another without a shred of guilt.

Yet the other was worse. He had a wicked, cruel grin, and his eyes lit up in amusement when he saw Richard.

“Looks like our little prince has awakened.”

A man who would slay another and revel in their pain.

“I should’ve drugged him again,” said the one with the cold face. By his voice, Richard recognized him as the one who was against blackmailing Cedric.

The one who wanted to kill him then and there.

Richard clenched his hands into fists to prevent them from trembling. He held the two men’s gazes, trying to project as much confidence as he could. A difficult task, given he was tied up and gagged.

“Nice glare, princeling,” said the man with the wicked smile, walking towards him. “Think you can scare us off by staring?”

He knelt in front of Richard, his grin widening. “Do you know who paid us to murder you? Take a guess.”

With a sudden movement, he yanked the gag from Richard’s mouth, making him gasp. He grabbed Richard’s neck, putting just enough pressure to remind him he could kill him whenever he wanted.

Richard forced his breathing to even, and suppressed the urge to swallow, knowing the kidnapper would feel it. “I’m not playing your games,” he said, as steady as could be.

The man laughed, the sound as wicked and terrifying as his grin. “Oh, but you are, little prince. See, there’s not much we can do in this cabin, so I _will_ make you amuse us.”

He tightened his hold on Richard’s throat until he could barely breathe. Richard tried to tell himself this man wouldn’t kill him now, not after the conversation he overhead - but as the man squeezed his neck further and further, his instincts took over and he desperately gasped for breath.

The kidnapper did not stop, watching Richard squirm with that horrible grin, until his surroundings began to darken and he felt he would faint. Then and only then did the wicked man let go.

Richard collapsed to the floor, taking in mouthfuls of air, his neck burning with pain. Hands grabbed him and forced him to sit, and then he was faced with that grin once again.

“Take a _guess_ ,” the kidnapper repeated.

“Cedric,” Richard muttered, voice hoarse. Speaking _hurt_.

“And our naive prince isn’t quite so naive after all!” He threw his head back and laughed, slapping his knee in amusement. “Aren’t you just miserable, knowing your very own uncle paid for your death?”

Richard did not reply.

“Is that enough?” said the stone-faced kidnapper, who had been standing by the door, his expression as unreadable as before. “If you’re done playing, it’s time to kill him.”

Richard froze. Whatever he had felt before melted into pure, absolute fear.

“Are you kidding me?” the man with the wicked grin blurted, standing to face his partner. “Don’t tell me you got a _bad vibe_ ” - he spoke the words with contempt - “from this cowering pretty boy?”

“He’s smarter than you think.”

“Because he guessed his dear uncle wants to kill him? Please. He probably just heard us through the door.”

“He’s dangerous _,_ ” the man growled, unsheathing a dagger from his belt. “Step aside.”

“No fucking way! I told you, we should wait until—”

A loud _thump_ resounded within the cabin.

The kidnappers froze. It sounded like a door being kicked off its hinges.

In an instant, the man with the wicked grin unsheathed a sword, and the stone-faced man threw away his dagger and grabbed a huge spiked mace that had been hanging from his belt.

And in a moment, Asbel stood by the doorway, panting and holding his blade high.

Richard’s breath hitched. It was like witnessing a miracle. Asbel’s eyes immediately went to Richard, widening, his hand on his blade tensing. Richard blinked back tears, horror turned into relief.

But the feeling of horror returned as the burly kidnapper lunged at Asbel with his mace.

Asbel backstepped, disappearing into the other room, the two kidnappers following him. Richard heard the clash of swords, a scoff from the man with the wicked grin, the sound of wooden floor being crushed under the heavy mace. A pause. And then it resumed, metal clashing on metal, wood being crushed. It continued, unending.

Richard was shaking, fighting his own losing battle against the bonds on his wrists. He had to free himself and help Asbel. As skilled as he was with the blade, Asbel was still an apprentice knight, and these men… they were no simple bandits. Richard was sure of it.

He heard Asbel gasp, and the wicked kidnapper laughed in amusement. Panic overtook Richard, the ropes burning his skin, and he could only picture Asbel, Asbel fighting alone, injured and dying, while Richard was powerless to help. A failure, Richard was a failure, unable to do anything for his kingdom, unable to do anything for his best friend. It would’ve been better if Asbel had never come, and Richard had died alone at the hands of Cedric’s men— at least he wouldn’t have caused the death of the one person he loved most in the world.

And it was then, with his breath erratic and eyes blurry with tears, that Richard saw something glint at the corner of the room.

The dagger the burly kidnapper had discarded.

For a moment it felt unreal, impossible, a mirage— but it was there. And all the urgency in the world filled Richard’s veins, and he scrambled, all but rolled, to where the dagger lay. He grasped at it hurriedly, nicking his fingers in the blade, but he felt no pain, only the overpowering urge that he had to help Asbel.

He struggled to cut the rope around his wrists, the sounds of battle from the other room deafening, growing louder with every passing second. But then the bonds came undone, and in less than a second he slashed at the rope around his ankles, and he was _free_.

The room spun when he stood, and he realized how weak his legs felt, whatever drug the kidnappers had given him still running its course. Richard tightened his grip on the hilt of the dagger, knowing he could not falter, not when Asbel’s life was at stake.

For Asbel, he would do anything.

His impulse was to run, dash into the room and lunge at one of the kidnappers. But he knew he was in no condition to fight head-on. He bit his lip, moving towards the door, as quickly and yet as quietly as he could.

The noises outside died down. Heart in his throat, Richard peered out, trying his best not to be seen.

Asbel was injured. His white coat was stained with red. His back was against a wall, his breath laborious, his grip on his sword unsteady. The two kidnappers surrounded him. All of their attention was on Asbel.

Richard had one chance.

Dagger in hand, he dashed out of the room, moving as fast as he could towards the burly man. He heard Richard’s steps, and turned, eyes wide—

But had no time to lift his mace before Richard plunged his dagger into his heart.

He did not scream. He looked down at the hilt of his own weapon protruding from his chest, and tried to lift his mace— but it fell from his limp fingers, crashing on the wooden floor.

A moment later, he also fell.

His companion was frozen with shock. When it dawned on him, he screamed, lunging at Richard with his sword.

Richard staggered back, now unarmed, the room spinning as the initial rush faded. The kidnapper’s eyes were terrifying. He approached at an alarming speed, and Richard knew he would feel his blade through his chest in less than a second.

But he didn’t.

Instead, it was Asbel’s sword that pierced through the kidnapper.

The man stopped only a couple feet away from Richard, eyes wide as he saw the bloody blade protruding from his chest. His wicked grin was gone. In a swift movement, Asbel pulled out his blade, and the man fell limp to the floor, dead.

Dead. He, and his partner. And Richard was alive. Against all odds, he was alive.

“Richard…”

Asbel’s voice was shaky, his eyes glistening with tears. His sword dropped from his exhausted hand. Asbel open his mouth, but instead of speaking, he dashed forward and pulled Richard in an embrace.

“I thought…” he muttered, voice breaking, “I thought you… _Richard_ …”

Asbel’s voice faded as he buried his face in Richard’s neck. He was crying.

It was too much for Richard to process. Minutes ago, he was sure he would die. But Asbel somehow found him, Asbel somehow came, Asbel somehow saved him. Asbel, always Asbel, the one who could work miracles.

Richard wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, reveling in the warmth and safety of Asbel’s arms. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I was a fool. I should never have sent you away.”

“N-No,” Asbel pulled back just enough to look into Richard’s eyes. “It was my fault! I shouldn’t have left you. I was supposed to protect you, to stay by your side no matter what, and still I…”

Tears streamed down Asbel’s face. Richard reached out, gently brushing them away with his thumb, letting his hand rest on Asbel’s cheek. “Please… please don’t blame yourself, Asbel. You still came… you saved me.”

Asbel’s expression softened into a smile, and he pulled Richard into an embrace again. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” he whispered into Richard’s ear. “I’m so glad, Richard.”

Richard couldn’t reply, his throat tying into a knot as he fought the urge to cry. Instead, he only clung to Asbel, burying his face in his neck. It still felt unreal, that Asbel had come, that they were safe. He never wanted to let go. Never again.

“R-Richard? Are you… crying?”

Only then did Richard realize he was soaking Asbel’s shirt with tears. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, trying to pull away, but Asbel stopped him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I mean… I was doing the same to you just now.” Asbel smiled, that sheepish little grin of his that Richard couldn’t help but love. “You… you don’t have to bottle up around me. If you want to cry, you don’t have to hold back, or… or send me away, like you did in the garden. I want to be with you and comfort you. I don’t… I don’t ever want you to suffer alone.”

And with all the tenderness in the world Asbel touched Richard’s cheek, brushing away his tears. Warmth swelled in Richard’s chest, the same warmth he had felt when Asbel first took him to Lhant Hill, the warmth that always surged in Richard’s chest when Asbel was around. For six years he had waited to feel it again. And now it overpowered him, consumed him until it was all he could feel, the warmth inside his chest and the warmth from Asbel’s hand on his cheek.

Losing himself in that feeling, Richard pulled Asbel close and pressed their lips together.

So warm, Asbel’s lips were so warm and softer than Richard could’ve ever dreamed. And he _had_ dreamed, dreamed of them so many times, but nothing, nothing compared to this. Asbel gasped against his lips, only to wrap his arms around Richard’s neck, bury his fingers in Richard’s hair, pull him deeper into the kiss.

Asbel held him close, so close Richard could feel his heartbeat, pounding so fast, as fast as his own. They were both clumsy, both inexperienced, but Richard felt no uncertainty, none at all. For the first time in his life, he had nothing to feel nervous about.

When they finally broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together and breathless gasps over each other’s lips, Richard’s eyes fluttered open to see Asbel’s most radiant smile.

“I love you,” Asbel blurted, nearly stumbling over the words. His cheeks reddened, and he repeated, trying to make his voice steady, “I love you, Richard.”

And Richard realized that same comforting warmth still filled his chest, so strong, even stronger than before. Richard smiled, brushing a strand of Asbel’s hair, placing his hand over Asbel’s cheek. “I love you, Asbel. More than anything in the world.”

Asbel pulled him into another kiss, and Richard realized the warmth would never fade.


	7. Epilogue - Unwavering

President Paradine had never been so contrite. After all, it wasn’t every day that members of the Strahta military turned traitor and kidnapped the Prince of Windor.

Nothing could be found that tied the kidnappers to Cedric, so all the blame fell upon Paradine. He apologized profusely and begged Richard for forgiveness, promising he would do everything within his power to make sure such an incident never repeated itself. But above all, he asked for Richard’s silence - for if the populace heard of this, the military’s credibility would fall apart.

Richard agreed, but on one condition: an alteration in the terms of the cryas trade agreement. In other words, a decrease in the price of Strahta’s refined cryas - preferably a drastic one. Paradine agreed, saying it was the least he could do to atone for Richard’s suffering. It was a gesture of apology, as he phrased it. Of course, no one would say he was paying for Richard’s silence. That was how politics worked.

And so Richard’s kidnapping was known only to few, and he returned to Barona with one of the lowest prices Windor had ever obtained for Strahta’s refined cryas. The mission was regarded as a success, and if Archduke Cedric gritted his teeth all throughout the subsequent celebration, no one noticed.

Not long after their return to Barona, Asbel was summoned to a private audience in the castle - just him, the king, and the crown prince. He found himself kneeling before the throne as King Ferdinand praised his efforts as Richard’s guard, which he had heard all about from Captain Malik and Richard himself.

And he ended his speech with words that sent a shiver down Asbel’s spine: “There are few in all of Windor who would be more suited to protect my son, Asbel Lhant. Therefore, as suggested by Captain Malik and highly endorsed by Prince Richard, you are now to become his personal guard, accompanying him whenever he leaves the castle. I trust you will welcome this position.”

Asbel’s heart thundered in his chest, and he replied, “It would be the highest of honors, Your Majesty.”

And Richard, who had been standing by the king with a smile upon his lips, walked towards Asbel, stopping in front of him. “May I have your sword, Asbel?”

Something clicked inside Asbel. He had to tell himself that it couldn’t be, that it was too early, that it would be arrogant to even imagine it. Heart in his throat, he handed Richard his sword, his palms sweating as he watched Richard unsheathe it.

“Asbel Lhant,” Richard said in his noblest of tones, voice carrying out in the nearly-empty throne room. “You have not yet completed your training as a knight apprentice, but your deeds are far too heroic to go unrecognized. With approval from the king, I bestow upon you the title of honorary knight— which for now shall be kept only between the three of among us, but which you will publically claim on the day of your official knighting. And I know this day will not be long, for you have already proved yourself to be more than deserving of being a knight of Windor.”

Richard smiled, and Asbel had to blink back tears as Richard lifted his sword - Asbel’s sword - and gently tapped the dull side upon his right shoulder. “May the wind…” - Richard raised the sword above Asbel’s head, and tapped his left shoulder - “…always guide your blade.”

Still smiling, Richard flipped Asbel’s sword and offered it back to him, hilt first. Asbel took it and sheathed it, butterflies in his stomach as he rose.

And then, Richard embraced him.

Asbel froze in shock at the sudden break of protocol. He didn’t know what to do, not with the king watching them. But then, to his surprise, a smile tugged at Ferdinand’s lips.

Asbel returned Richard’s embrace, pulling him close.

“You will be the best knight Windor has ever seen,” Richard whispered, lips brushing Asbel’s ear.

Asbel’s face flushed. Before he had the chance to reply, Richard pulled away, placing a nearly imperceptible kiss on Asbel’s cheek.

* * *

A steady breeze blew upon the hill in North Barona Road. Richard’s hair rustled in the wind, but he did not mind. He had always loved the wind.

Asbel stood by his side, and together, they watched the view. The rolling greens of Windor were vibrant under the bright afternoon sun. How had Richard missed this, standing on this hill with the wind on his skin, his beautiful country stretching as far as the eye could see. The last time he had been here was six years ago, before the catacombs incident.

It was true that Cedric had pushed for him to be confined in the castle, but Richard had accepted it far too readily. The reality was that he had been afraid of venturing past those walls, afraid of what might await him outside. But he didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Not with Asbel by his side.

He felt Asbel touch the back of his hand, brush over his skin gently, then slowly take hold of it to intertwine their fingers. Richard gave his hand a squeeze, glad he had taken off his gloves. There was nothing he loved more than to feel Asbel’s warmth on his skin.

“This place brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Asbel asked, smiling.

“It does. One day, we should take Hubert and Cheria up here again, and have a picnic, all four of us.”

Asbel’s smile mellowed, painted with a hint of melancholy. “I wish Sophie could be with us.”

“I’m sure she would be happy to know the four of us remained friends, and thought of her.”

“Yeah.” Asbel lifted his head, gazing into the horizon. “It’s weird. Sometimes I get the feeling Sophie is still around, somehow.”

Richard smiled. “She must be watching over us.”

Asbel’s expression brightened, his melancholy melting away. “I’m sure she is.”

They sat on the grass, under the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk. The wind sang a soft melody on the leaves above them.

“Word has spread about the trade agreement,” Richard said, trailing circles with his thumb over the back of Asbel’s hand. “People in the castle are surprised over my so-called bargaining skills.”

Asbel laughed, and leaned over to plant a kiss on Richard’s cheek, like a gesture of congratulations. “You did play President Paradine like a fiddle.”

Richard’s face warmed at Asbel’s praise. “Well, I did have the kidnapping as leverage. You know how the first meeting went.”

“It was your first time negotiating anything,” Asbel protested. “Don’t sell yourself short, Richard. It was your own ability that bought Windor the new terms. Not anyone could’ve argued about the kidnapping like you did.”

It was just like Asbel to always support him, no matter what. “Thank you,” Richard said, shifting his hand to interlock their fingers. “I wouldn’t have made it without you. You… you have given me so much strength, Asbel. I cannot wait for the day when I can publically knight you, so that all of Windor may know how incredible you are.”

Asbel’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing crimson. “W-Would they really think that?”

Richard smiled. “They will, once they see the speech I have prepared.”

Asbel’s face reddened even further, but a tiny smile formed on his lips. “Y-You flatter me,” he stuttered, squeezing Richard’s hand. “Thank you, Richard. Being your knight… it’s like realizing a dream. I wanted it more than anything. But once Sophie died, I thought… I thought I was a failure, and that no matter how hard I trained, I could never make it.”

He looked up, meeting Richard’s gaze. His blue eyes were resolute. “Richard, you also gave me so much strength. Protecting you in Strahta gave me a purpose. And when you knighted me… it was the happiest day of my life. From now on, I will always be by your side. I swear to you, I will not falter.”

Richard’s chest swelled with joy at Asbel’s words. “Asbel… thank you. It truly means so much to me to know this.” He looked at their intertwined hands, voice growing quiet. “When I said I wouldn’t have made it without you, I meant more than just Strahta. The truth is… I feared the burden of the throne. As much as I wanted to create a world of peace, I thought I wasn’t capable enough to rule Windor. I often wished I hadn’t been born to the royal family, so I wouldn’t need to bear the weight of the crown.”

The wind rose, its song growing louder. Richard stood, and walked close to the edge of the cliff, hair blowing freely. Asbel followed closely, taking his place next to him.

“I would be lying if I told you I feel no fear at all,” Richard continued, “but now, more than anything, I want to lead Windor to a better future. No matter how hard the path might be, I want to continue. You are the one who gave me the strength to realize this, Asbel. Your bravery inspired me, and from now on, as long as we are together, I know I will not falter.”

Asbel’s eyes gleamed under the sun, and he smiled, irradiating conviction. He took Richard’s hand, and together, they once more regarded the plains of Windor, bathed by the same unwavering gales that surrounded them.

And the wind itself seemed to echo the words: _We will not falter_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
